


Rencontrer les pères : 13. Bobby Goren

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walsh devait avoir tenté de compenser la petite taille de Buffy avec celui-là !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 13. Bobby Goren

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 13: Bobby Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160565) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ceux de New York Police Judiciaire a Dick Wolf, NBS et USA Network.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Unité des Affaires Majeures, New-York**

Buffy se saisit de la main de Giles. En dépit de ses rencontres précédentes avec des gardiens de la loi lors de ce voyage, et de la manière plaisante dont cela s'était passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher un frisson de peur en rentrant dans ce bâtiment. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait prendre ça comme un signe prémonitoire ou si c'était juste la preuve que ses rencontres précédentes avec la Police de Sunnydale l'avaient marquée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Même l'inspecteur de tout à l'heure n'avait pas beaucoup aidé à apaiser ses craintes – et pourtant il avait réagis avec beaucoup de calme à toutes leurs révélations.

Giles lui serra brièvement la main avec compassion. Ils entraient dans l'antre du lion avec de la viande fraîche pendue autour du cou. Ces personnes résolvaient des cas difficiles, très sensibles, de manière régulière. Et étaient sacrément bon pour ça, aussi, d'après leur taux d'affaires résolues – un fait que Mulder n'avait pas manqué d'attirer à leur attention lors de leur dernière conversation. L'agent du FBI pensait qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir que cela serait difficile de faire avaler des conneries à l'homme qu'ils allaient rencontrer – selon les propres mots de Mulder.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, la Tueuse et son Observateur avait discuté de la probabilité qu'ils aient besoin de lui dire toute la vérité, ou de laisser le sort en décider. Au final, ils décidèrent de naviguer à vue d'œil – de voir quelle sorte d'homme c'était, et s'ils pensaient ou non qu'il était capable de supporter la vérité*. A cette réflexion, Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Puis elle dut expliquer à Giles cette référence de pop culture, ce qui lui valut un regard mi-réprobateur.

Donc, pour le moment, ils se tenaient là, cherchant le nom suivant sur la liste. Se sentant plus calme à présent, Buffy attira l'attention d'une femme dynamique faisant la même taille qu'elle – ce qui ravit la petite Tueuse – et lui demanda de l'aide :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où nous pourrions trouver l'Inspecteur Robert Goren ? »

Cela faisait un peu bizarre à Buffy d'utiliser son nom complet, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de raconter son histoire à la mauvaise personne par accident.

La femme écarquilla les yeux à la formalité de la requête, et les plissa avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière qui n'était pas vraiment impolie, mais plutôt protectrice. Ce que les résidents de Sunnydale reconnurent immédiatement.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler d'une affaire personnelle, » répondit honnêtement Buffy.

La femme les observa, essayant de déterminer ou non si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Finalement, elle leur ordonna :

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. »

Ils la suivirent de près comme elle zigzaguait entre les bureaux pour atteindre celui où un homme hirsute et _très_ séduisant – selon l'humble avis de Buffy – était assis, plongé dans les papiers devant lui. La femme s'éclaircit la gorge et il leva un regard curieux vers elle.

« Ces gens veulent te parler, » dit-elle.

Goren leur sourit chaleureusement et demanda :

« Salut. En quoi je peux vous aider ? »

Essuyant la bave mentale de son menton, la Tueuse regagna son aplomb immédiatement pour lui répondre :

« Salut. Mon nom est Buffy Summers, et voici Rupert Giles. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler en privé ?

_ Bien sûr. C'est une affaire de police ou c'est personnel ? s'enquit-il en se levant, se demandant si sa partenaire devait ou non les rejoindre.

_ Hum, personnel, » fit Buffy en rougissant. _Dieu, c'était quoi le problème avec elle ? Juste parce qu'il était grand, sexy et…_ Elle coupa court à ses pensées hormonales avant que cela ne lui attire des ennuis.

Goren remarqua son rougissement, et se sentit étrangement flatté.

« Ok. Je reviens tout de suite, Eames, » dit-il à son partenaire qui arborait un petit sourire entendu. C'était clair qu'elle aussi avait vu le rougissement, _et_ qu'elle avait deviné sa réaction.

oOo

Quand ils furent confortablement installés, Goren alla droit au but.

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

_ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une certaine Maggie Walsh ? » vérifia Buffy. Après toutes les surprises qu'ils avaient rencontrées lors de toutes les visites, elle décida que cette question était bien pratique pour engager la conversation avec les pères. Cette femme était bien plus connue que Madonna pour tous ces gars.

Goren se pencha en arrière dans son siège et ferma les yeux en consultant sa mémoire :

« Laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Buffy lui donna un indice :

« C'était une professeur de psychologie. »

Il hocha la tête comme il reconnaissait soudain le nom.

« Ah ouai, maintenant je me souviens d'elle. Elle avait des idées plutôt radicales sur la modification du comportement. »

Puis, s'apercevant de l'utilisation du passé, avança une hypothèse :

« Elle est morte ?

_ Euh, ouai. Enfin bref, elle est un peu la raison de notre présence ici, » répondit-elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

Cela surpris Goren.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, juste de nom.

_ On entends souvent ça, » marmonna Buffy, mais ce fut assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Percevant l'amertume dans sa voix, Goren demanda d'un ton neutre :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Giles s'éclaircit la gorge en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

« Elle est plus connue que nous le pensions au départ quand nous avons commencé cette tournée. »

Là, Goren se sentait perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas, » répondit-il. Ils ne ressentaient de toute évidence aucun chagrin à la mort de cette femme, donc il était peu probable qu'ils se trouvaient là de sa part.

Buffy renifla :

« Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Ok, c'est parti… »

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Buffy et Giles expliquèrent tour à tour l'expérimentation et la liste des pères potentiels. Goren resta assis là avec une expression impassible, écoutant attentivement tout ce qu'ils lui disaient. Quand ils eurent finit, il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Partageant un regard inquiet avec sa Tueuse, Giles interpella l'homme :

« Vous allez bien, Inspecteur ? »

Buffy posa la tête sur ses bras croisé sur la table devant elle. Tout ça commençait tellement à la fatiguer.

« Super, j'en ai cassé un autre. Tu crois que celui-là à son propre docteur lui aussi ? »

Brisant sa transe, Goren demanda :

« Pourquoi vous ? »

Elle leva la tête.

« Uh ? »

Goren se dépêcha d'expliquer :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, vous êtes très attirante et tout, mais pourquoi vous utiliserait-elle vous spécifiquement pour cette expérimentation ? Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi ni comment les pères ont été sélectionnés, mais vous semblez savoir pourquoi elle vous a choisi vous. »

Se mordant les lèvres, Buffy grimaça à son dérapage.

« Vous avez relevé ça, hein ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes un super flic. »

Cela fit rire Goren.

« Vous allez me le dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je peux vous faire confiance ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Goren réfléchit un moment.

« Je suppose que ça dépend du secret. Est-ce que le garder secret mettra quelqu'un e danger ?

_ Fiou, c'est une question chargée. Giles ? » demanda-t-elle à son Observateur.

Giles soupira, se résignant au fait qu'ils allaient très probablement partager son secret pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Je dirais que c'est plus du genre, disons… un Secret de Sécurité Nationale. »

Buffy sourit.

« Hé, c'est vrai ! C'est ce que Mu… l'agent du FBI nous a dit !

_ Vraiment ? Et vous êtes prêts à partager ce secret sans aucune autorisation ? » Goren était surpris qu'ils soient prêts à prendre un tel risque.

Haussant les épaules, Buffy répondit simplement :

« Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte plus personnel que ça. C'est plus que _je suis_ le secret. Donc, vous pouvez garder mon secret ?

_ Du moment que ce n'est rien d'illégal, répondit-il en acquiesçant.

_ Je suppose que c'est équitable. Une question, d'abord. A quel point vous êtes ouvert d'esprit ? Du genre, êtes-vous prêt à accepter des choses qui paraissent complètement folles, ou qui nie peuvent être expliquées avec la logique ordinaire ? » demanda-t-elle avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

Décidant d'être honnête, Goren répondit :

« En tant que détective, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir dire que j'aime les choses que je ne peux expliquer. Mais je suis plutôt doué pour résoudre les puzzles – même si cela veut dire sortir du cadre. »

Buffy lui fit un autre sourire lumineux, heureuse de sa réponse. Cela montrait qu'il ne disait pas les choses juste pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi qu'il y avait une chance qu'il supporte la vérité.

« Je pense que nous allons devoir continuer cette conversation autre part. Y a-t-il un restaurant pas loin auquel nous pourrions aller ? »

Se levant, Goren se sentit soulagé que sa réponse ait satisfaite la blonde.

« Bien sûr. Laissez-moi juste prévenir ma partenaire que j'ai fini ma journée, ensuite nous pourrons partir d'ici.

_ Ouah, pour sûre, on passe beaucoup de temps au restaurant aujourd'hui, hein Giles ? » commenta Buffy comme ils retournaient vers l'ascenseur.

oOo

**Un peu plus tard**

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'expliquer le surnaturel, Goren pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de décider s'ils prenaient tout ça autant au sérieux que lui. Voyant le doute dans ses yeux, Buffy offrit :

« Normalement, je vous emmènerais en patrouille avec moi pour vous montrer, mais Giles ne veut pas que je me batte sérieusement pendant ma grossesse lorsque je peux l'éviter. Alors, je _peux_ vous montrer un match d'entraînement – ou peut-être cette cassette vidéo de l'Initiative. Ou je pourrais juste tordre un tisonnier en bretzel si vous voulez. »

Il sourit face à son enthousiasme et à sa moue de ne pouvoir patrouiller. Personnellement, il était reconnaissant que l'autre homme ait pris une telle position sur le sujet. Si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai – à la fois à propos de la grossesse et du surnaturel – il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie ou celle du bébé. Cela posait une autre question, cependant.

« Allez-vous garder ce bébé ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas tout simplement avorté – en particulier avec les circonstances de la conception. »

Il espérait honnêtement qu'elle garderait l'enfant. Au vue de sa propre histoire familiale, il savait qu'il serait agréable de prendre soin de quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement même prendre soin de lui en retour. En supposant qu'il pourrait faire partie de la vie de l'enfant.

Buffy pensa qu'il méritait la vérité.

« Je ne voulais pas prendre de décision avant de connaître les hommes que Walsh avaient choisis. »

Inexplicablement nerveux à propos de son opinion sur lui, Goren demanda – presque timidement :

« Et qu'avez-vous appris jusque-là ?

_ Principalement que le professeur Walsh était encore plus fêlée que je ne le pensais au départ, répondit-elle rapidement. Mais à propos des pères… juste que certains d'entre eux sont des hommes biens, sourit-elle avant de continuer, et que d'autres sont carrément malfaisants, finit-elle, » en se remémorant certains des noms.

* * *

_*_ "Vous voulez connaître la vérité, mais vous n'êtes pas capables de la supporter !", célèbre citation du film ' _des Hommes d'Honneur_ ' (« You can't handle the truth ! », du film _A Few Good Men_ , élue 29ème plus grande citation de film américain de tous les temps en 2005 par l'American Film Institute).


End file.
